


Mettaton Park

by msbigboots



Series: Children of Fellcest [3]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots
Summary: Underfell/AU06 Sans and Papyrus were going to Plan an outing and take their twins, Gothic and Lombok to the Mettaton Park.But that's not going to happen.





	Mettaton Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Short story with my OCS Franklin Gothic and Lombok, the children of Fellest. This one is about How the boys just want to go outside. This story takes place in Underfell(AU06)

Sans sits on the couch in the living room as he watches his twins, waiting on Papyrus to come back home. The boys are six years old now. He felt like time has flown by, and that they were baby bones just yesterday. This might a big night for them. Papyrus went to scout out the New Mettaton Theme Park. If things check out fine, they are going outside and see apart of the underground they never had seen before. A surprise for the boys.

 

Franklin Gothic, who looked like a miniature version of Papyrus. His eye socket shape sharp and narrow, pointy cheekbones, and serrated teeth. His purple and red eye lights are glued to the tv, and his oversized red and black striped sweater pulled over his knees. He sat on the floor, so he can be closer to the tv, watching Mettaton. It’s his favorite show. Not that he has a lot of options.

 

Sans other son doesn’t  look like anyone in the family. The twins being fraternal. Lombok’s eye socket shape is rounder, and his cheekbones are smooth. his teeth blunt except his long canines.  His orange and red eye lights focused on the sheet of paper in front of him. He sits at the coffee table with his back to  Sans . He  colors with the few crayons that  were n’t little nubs and stops to adjust  his orange and black striped sweater that hangs off his shoulders. 

 

“Daddy,” Lombok turn to look up at him. “Where’s Poppa?” Sans smiles at his son. Lombok is very close Papyrus. He likes to take a red long sleeve shirt and tie it around his neck and yell ‘ I’m the great and terrible Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh!’  

 

“ Poppa is on his way home, buddy,”  Sans answered.   Lombok stairs at the doors.

 

Not even five minutes later, there is a sound  of locks becoming undone and doorknob turning. 

 

As  Papyrus walks into the house,  Lombok runs up to his parent.  Papyrus gets down onto  one knee and opens his arms to him as he dives into them. He holds the little skeleton close to him. 

 

Lombok buries his face into the crook of the other neck and shoulder. “Did you put the monster in their  place , Poppa?”   Sans soul warms up seeing them like this. 

 

“ Of course my son. It’s  one of my many specialties.” Papyrus  eyes wander the living room. “Where is  Gothic ?”  Sans looks over to the stop he  was sitting a moment ago. 

 

“I’m here” all eyes went to Gothic, standing on the top of the stairs. He’s wearing a different outfit, a white shirt with Mettaton written with a red marker, black shorts, back and gray striped socks that went up to his knees and his purple snow boots. 

 

Papyrus is still holding Lombok. “Are you ready to go to  Undyne’ s tonight?”

 

“But I thought we were going to the Mettaton Park?” 

 

“We are not going there,” Papyrus said bluntly. 

 

“B-but,” Gothic’s eye lights dim. “ I was good all day.” the corners of his eye sockets well with  tears . “ I was good ,  Poppa .   I help dry dishes with D addy , I clean my  room , and I didn’t fight.  I was good .  You said If I was good, I can go to the park.  I I  wa -”

 

“Change of plans”  Papyrus stood his ground on the fact.  Sans ’ soul shock seeing the purple  tears running his cheeks.  Gothic ran into his  room .  

 

“Poppa” Papyrus looks back at the child in his arms. “Gothic was good. He wasn’t lying” Lombok looks over his shoulder at Sans. “Right, Daddy?” 

 

“Hey, Kiddo. Go upstairs and hang out with your bro. Stay up there until I say come out.” Papyrus curiously looks at Sans as he puts down his son. Lombok did what he was told.

 

Sans waits until the door was closed to the twin’s room.  He grabs his mate by the scarf and pulls him down,  face to  face .  His voice dropped low. “What the fuck was that?” 

 

“I made a choice not take them to the park.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“There was dust of a girl. She was the same age as the twins.  Besides,  the place is overrun with teen gangs. I’m not letting them get  hurt .” 

 

“Well,  y’fucker , just  hurt Gothic.”

 

“And you think I wanted to do that to him.”

 

“Ya bribed him.” 

 

“No, I gave him the  incentive to  be good .”

 

Sans growled, “ incentive ?” 

 

“I woke up early this morning, and I found him in  the bathroom . He  was playing in the bathtub.  There were soap and water all over the bathroom. I told him to clean the bathroom and If he was good for the rest of the day, he will go to the park and maybe get a toy or a shirt.”

 

“Why did you tell him that before you knew if the place would be safe or not?”

 

“What would you have done, brother?” 

 

“Not make a promise that I didn’t think I could keep.”

 

“I didn’t make a promise. I’m sorry he didn’t get his way.” Papyrus push Sans away from him. 

 

“You saying you’ll do something is  a promise to a little boy. I would know. Gothic isn’t my first bratty kid,  Papyrus .   If you do that to either of boys again.  We will have a real fight.” They share a quiet moment before  Sans shout upstairs. “ Kids , you can come out now.”  Lombok walks out of his  room . “Where is your brother? I  said ‘ kids ’’

 

“He  said he’s going to bed.” 

 

……

Sans and Papyrus walk into the boy’s room in the middle of the night. Sans sits a shirt down on the pillow that Gothic is laying his head on. A chainsaw with MTT on the gold blade and blood splatter design on the front of the shirt. Papyrus choose a stuffed cat. Lombok isn’t a Mettaton fan, but he loves cats. The cat was half black and half red with 4 eyes like Mettaton. Papyrus put the plush toy between Lombok chest and arm. 


End file.
